I know you want me to want you I want to
by eskimobee
Summary: A random, mildly angsty EO one shot hints of EO - not too much OOC, tried to keep it as close as possible - little bit of language so its rated at T - the title is lyrics of a mayday parade song see the story for more details - Enjoy...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop and fanfiction account.

AN: Random one shot about Elliot discovering Olivia in the gym, and an interesting conversation the next day. Mild EO angst.

########################

It had been a tough case. Twelve young girls between 8-17 had been kidnapped and molested by a guy and only 2 had survived. The sick bastard was lucky not to get the needle. Olivia found herself alone in the gym. Perfect. She could take all of her frustration and anger out on the punch bag. It was a pretty new one so it was hard and it could take a few beatings. In this job not much survived with Elliot around. She was just glad he hadn't beaten someone to death yet. She pounded the bag to the rhythm of the music she had blaring. She'd go through little phases of types of music she'd play. Today was metal. And it was _loud._

Elliot heard the music as he turned the corner towards the gym. He'd wanted to go down when no-one else was about. Who would be in the gym at three in the morning? He opened the door and wasn't at all surprised to see Olivia beating the crap out of the bag. He reached down and switched her music off.

"You know that bag's only new and you're the first to use it."

"Yeah." She brushed her hair out of her eyes "What's your point?"

"Just sayin you should maybe try not to break this one I don't think the department has enough spare money laying around to pay for yet another bag within a week. I don't think you do either, they're pretty pricey."

"Oh, are you offering yourself as a punch bag cos I'm not ready to stop yet."

"Nah. Here." He lifted a kick bag "How 'bout we use this for a while?"

"We?"

"What? You think I came down here to hold a bag for you? I had no idea you were down here. I had no idea there would be anyone down here at this hour."

"You are"

"So are you"

That's about all the talking about a case they ever really did.

"Do you mind we have a little music?"

"A little? You were practically deafening yourself."

She laughed cynically and flicked on the music but courteously turned the volume down.

"So" she jabbed the bag several times

"So" he echoed

She punched it lightly, paused, then rapidly pounded it until a miss aimed punch hit Elliot in the face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok"

"No. I'm really-"

"Olivia. Stop. I'm the father to five children. I've been hit worse with a soccer ball."

"You sure?" he nodded "Ok how bout I hold the bag for a while and you give it a pounding?"

"Ok" he handed her the bag

Two hours later, they emerged from the gym and headed for the locker rooms and to the showers. When they'd changed and walked out, Elliot realised the time.

"Crap it's 6 am"

"Bagel and a coffee?"

"Yeah. Do you still have some of my stuff at your place?"

"Yeah, but whether any of it's clean or not is another matter."

"Ok. Well I suppose it shouldn't take too long."

"Ok, will I tell the captain you're running late because of the gym practice or because of your kids?"

"Crap, it's Thursday, I gotta bring Eli to preschool, Kathy's going to work in an hour."

"Sure, I'll let him know when I get back."

"Thanks I owe you."

"You always do." She called as he got in his car and she in hers

"What is going on with you two? Yesterday the two of you argued intermittently for three hours then later you were best friends again. Then when Elliot left he was pissed off at you for something I don't even wanna know about because I'm sick of it. Sick of you two running hot and cold with each other."

"Captain-"

"Olivia, you know what? I don't even care. So please don't start with me."

"Ok sir, I-" she was cut off as the door to Cragen's office opened and Elliot came through. He had changed from his sweats into a dark blue suit, Olivia inwardly cringed as she saw his left eye had turned a deep shade of purple.

"Munch said you wanted to see me as soon as I came in."

"I'm just telling your partner that I am sick of the two of you and your constant bickering and making up. It's not the making up part it's the fact that once one of you is upset about something you take it out on the other but you still maintain this odd partnership. I told you both when you joined this department that you can't let it get to you. It wil eat you alive. Now, Elliot. What happened to your face?"

Olivia looked at her shoes to hide the blush she felt burning in her cheeks.

"Eli didn't want to get in the car and go to preschool so he threw the remote at me. I tried to catch it but missed. I'm telling ya' the kid has some aim."

Unconvinced, but not too bothered, the Captain nodded and said "Ok. You can both go. We're done here. Remember you two have to be in court in three hours for the Hadley case."

"Well that was interesting" said Elliot sarcastically, as they walked out of the courthouse

"You thought the judge was unfair?" asked Olivia

"Nahh, it was fair. The defence was terrible and a thinly veiled guilty plea. I'm glad the jury saw through it." He replied, and continued sarcastically "Sentencing will be a blast."

"Look on the bright side, it's one more sick bastard off the street."

"And tomorrow there'll be ten more to take his place."

"I said look at the bright side, besides we'll get those guys too. It's what we do"

"I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it."

"Tell that to people like my mother" she muttered barely audibly but he pretended not to hear. He didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday.

"So, you wanna grab something to eat, I didn't get time to eat at lunch, I'm starving."

"Sure, I'm not too hungry though so I'll probably just get some tea or something.

"Regular coffee, straight up and black, regular tea, and a blueberry and redcurrant muffin."

When they got back in the car, Elliot flicked on his stereo and a song came on the radio. An acoustic guitar strummed a few bars and the singing began.

"_I swear that you don't have to go I thought we could wait for the fireworks I thought we could wait for the snow to wash over Georgia and kill the earth I thought I could live in your arms..."_

He turned it down until it was in the background. The car was silent for about half a minute and Elliot spoke up. "Lizzie likes this song."

"Who is it by?"

"Mayday Parade, can't remember the name of the song"

"Oh."

Silence, apart from the music, filled the car again.

"_Another night, another dream wasted on you"_

Elliot turned the stereo up a little just as the chorus began. He glanced at Olivia who was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"_Inside I hope you know I'm dying with my heart beside me in shattered pieces that may never be replaced and if I died right now you'd never be the same"_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You know, I've never really understood that phrase. Why would you pay someone to tell you what they're thinking about?" she looked at him "Or feeling? It's strange." She trailed off.

"It's just a turn of phrase I don't think there's much meaning behind it."

"_Just be here now against me"_

"It's a sweet song."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Kind of a love song only a little unconventional. Sorta like 'I want you but I can't have you but you're all that I think about'. Almost."

He nodded. "Understandable"

Elliot looked over at an oblivious Olivia as the last few lyrics were sung.

"_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you_

_I want to"_

########################

AN: The song is Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade

It sorta seems like "their song" and Olivia's description is my opinion of it don't take it asthe song's meaning it is just my interpretation


End file.
